Walkthrough
This walkthrough should only be used if stuck and contains major spoilers. Use at the risk of your own enjoyment. This walkthrough will not contain strategy or team building tips and won't cover all secrets if you want to discover everything and talk to everyone. Chapter 1: Okimira Town - Start Your Journey # Finish the introduction of Profession Oak. # Select your gender and write down your name. # Select the game mode. # Start in your room, walk downstairs. # Talk to your mom, she will give you the running shoes. (Hold Z''' to run) # Go outside, meet Ash, then walk left to the Pokemon Lab. # Talk to Professor Oak, then select your starter Pokemon on the left. (Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander) # Pick up the Pokédex right up the desk behind Professor Oak. # Leave Pokemon Lab. Now you can press Ctrl to make a Pokemon following you. # Walk towards the south and go to Route 1. # After pick up the Potion, you will fight against Ash. # After beating Ash, you get 5 Poké-Balls as a reward. # Go south, the enter Corrda Forest. # After you enter the south part of Corrda Forest, Serena will give you the Pokégear. # Leave Corrda Forest, get into Route 2. Options: * Collect your gift. * Obtain a Pokemon on the left after 12. * Obtain a Potion from the guy from the south of Route 1. * Obtain a Antidote on the left of the entrance of Corrda Forest. * Obtain an X Speed on the step case next to the entrance to the Old Lady's House. * You can heal your Pokemon in the Old Lady's House which the entrance is located in the middle of Corrda Forest. * You can learn Headbutt from Headbutt Master in the South of Corrda Forest. * Obtain a Pokéball from the north-west of the pond area in the South of Corrda Forest. * Obtain a Pokéball from the east of the exit in the South of Corrda Forest. * Nurse Joy heals your Pokemon at the entrance of Corrda Forest on Route 2. * Obtain a Pokéball the end of the bridge in Route 2. * Obtain Charcoal in a house by talking to the fat guy after passing through the bridge on Route 2. * Get an Ether from a Pokeball on Route 4. * After defeating the first trainer on Route 5, you will get a Soothe Bell! Chapter 1: Kagawa City - Rock Type Gym # After leaving Route 2, enter Kagawa City. # Gym is located at the south west of the city. # When you enter the gym, Ash will come and talk to you. # Challenge Gym Leader Kaneki. He uses Rock-type Pokemon. # After defeat Kaneki, you receive Boulder Badge and '''TM39 Rock Tomb. # When leaving the Gym, you meet Selena, then Battle her. # After defeat Selena, you receive a Exp. Share. Options: * Before battle the gym, you can go to Route 3 for training purpose. * Obtain Old Rod from the guy in Kagawa City's Pokecenter. Chapter 2: Koriyama City - Water Type Gym # Go south, Enter Route 4. # There is only a path, then you will arrive Anomi Town. #Pass through Anomi Town, get in Route 5. #The first trainer in Route 5 has a Aloha Vulpix , after defeating her, you receive Soothe Bell. #Passed Route 5, enter Fine Forest. #It is always raining in Fine Forest. #After enter the Fine Forest, encounter Brendan. #There path is simple for Fine Forest, then you will enter Koriyama City. #Talk to Ash in front of the computer in the Pokemon Center. #Enter the Koriyama Cave, then walk down stairs to Koriyama Underground. #Go up you will meet the Gym Leader Thunk, talk to him. #Obtain HM01 Cut. #Gym is located at the south west. You need a Pokemon to use Cut to get in. #You received Aqua Badge and TM96 Water Pulse. Options: * You can make a Pokeball using in Kurt's House located in Route 4. * Obtain an Ether at the middle of Route 4. * Obtain a Protein followed the path in Route 5. * Obtain TM18 Rain Dance on the platform next to the exit of Fine Forest. * At Koriyama City, next to the entrence of Koriyama Cave, it is the Pokemon Fans Club. Obtain a egg by talking to the old man. * You can trade a Haunter with a Rattata with the fat guy at the left up corner in Pokemon Fans Club. * Obtain Mystic Water from the science guy from the south east house in Koriyama City. Chapter 3: # Go south, passed through the gate. # Enter Route 6. # Go north, obtain TM70 Flash from the Hiking Guy in front of Rocky Cave. # Then i hacked it that mean im bad #